Lonely Souls
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Takes place after the end of the series, this is a YakumoxHarima, Harima can no longer write manga but Yakumo really wants to keep reading his work, that's all I can say, maybe I will write more chapters later. Harikumo! I'm Back! New Chapters Soon! Yay!


Ohayo! So I'm Friendly Mushroom, a weirdo who was just passing by, a friend of mine once mentioned this anime to me, and I wasn't interested, that was until my vacations stared, I found myself obsessed with this anime, and after watching the first 2 seasons I couldn't help to write this, so here ya go.

A little about my School rumble preferences, I love Yakumo, she is my fav character in the series, and about shipping, I like Harima with anyone, but since Yakumo is my fav, I like this pair a bit more than the others.

So, you may or perhaps may not remember this fic, posted last year, around these dates? If not, well, reposted, sort of edited and well, I finally decided to continue with this fic. Perhaps next chapter will be ready next Friday, I don't know, I have to watch school rumble again (Not all the anime, just Yakumo's episodes, lol). So, read and enjoy and wait for my first update!

Oh, before leaving, I know you may not know Avatar or maybe you do, but honoring the holidays I think I'm supposed to let you know, I wrote an Avatar Christmas fic, just in case you wanna read it: 'A Winter's Tale' give it a try if ya want to, even if Christmas was 5 days ago my heart is still celebrating it!

I don't own School Rumble!

* * *

**Lonely Souls**

**

* * *

**

"…Been lonely… is such a hard feeling…" Tenma had left for US to study, leaving behind a lonely Yakumo who could do nothing but wander around the streets in silence, trying to ignore all the thoughts of the perverted minded men who looked at her with lust and desire, long time ago, she met a man whose mind couldn't be read by her, a man she fall in love with, but he was in love with her older sister. "…Nee-san…"

Despite that, she never hated her sister; instead, it was her wish for Tenma to find happiness with the one Yakumo loved, unfortunately, Tenma was in love with someone else who she followed to US, it was a long story, full of funny moments and also sad ones, in which everyone ended been happy… anyone but her, it was true, Tenma was the most important person for Yakumo, until she was replaced by a rebel but good hearted man. "…Harima… Kenji…"

Yakumo couldn't help but blush each time she mentioned his name, which wasn't that often, she only mentioned his name each time she felt really lonely while watching all the couples around the streets enjoying the company of the one they loved. Yakumo never felt love before, until she met Harima, and even then, it wasn't love, it was a warm feeling that reminded her about her long lost father… which slowly evolved into love. "Ah! I… I shouldn't be thinking about him… I haven't seen him in years… but… I really wish… I could see him again… is this how you felt about Karasuma-san…Nee-san?"

Yakumo interrupted her march around the cold and snowing streets, her face was winning a beautiful blushing color which matched her red eyes, it was always the same, she would start thinking about her sister, and then Harima would appear in her mind, he never reflected any emotion toward her, only care and friendship, but nothing else. 'What a fine lady I have found, she is really gorgeous… I want her!' "Uh!?" Yakumo flinched, she was already used to reading other's thoughts, but she never expected to hear one like the one she just heard, she turned around in search of the owner of those perverted thoughts.

"Ohayo! Young lady! Are you feeling lonely?" Yakumo couldn't do a thing but hug her own arms in a cute way. 'Oh! She is so cute! Maybe I won't be that harsh to her after all, but I really want her!' Yakumo blushed in fear, the huge and fat bald guy was approaching to her slowly with a permanent grin on his face, they where in the middle of the street, but near an alley. "Let me help you warm yourself from this snow, young lady." 'And then I will take care of you!'

"…Eto… I… eto…" 'Kawai! She is so cute! I'm really going to enjoy this!' Yakumo began shaking, it was the first time she found herself in a situation like this one, sure she was stalked really often, but not like this.

"Tennoji Noburu! I thought you had learned not to mess with ladies!" Yakumo blushed, she knew that voice, and apparently, Tennoji, the stalker also knew it. 'Nani! What is he doing here!? I thought he left the city!' "Get away from her you bastard!"

It happened too fast for Yakumo to even comprehend the situation, a flying kick, Tennoji been send flying toward the alley, the sound of a one sided fight, the yells of agony of the punished stalker, and then, Harima Kenji, her crush, coming out of the alley with not even a single scratch, he was once again the Harima Kenji she first met, the badass who cared about nothing else but himself, and who only searched for a reason to fight every single random guy around him. "Ha…Hari… Harima-san?"

"Uh? Imouto-san?" Yakumo smiled softly, he still remembered her, she was glad and couldn't hide her blushing face, why so out of a sudden? She just randomly thought about Harima, and here he was. "I see… I made it back once again… why the hell can't I leave this place?" Yakumo was confused; Harima just fainted for a reason unknown to her.

"Ha-Harima-san?" Harima's stomach growled, Yakumo blushed, she was scared he might be hurt, but Harima as always, was hungry due to his lack of money. "…At least he is ok…"

* * *

The sound of chopsticks hitting the round plate from time to time was a nice sound for Yakumo's ears; it had been so long since she had someone staying at her place, it was nice to have some company once again, even gladder she was because it was him. "Ah! That was delicious! Imouto-san! Can I have some more Imouto-san!?" Yakumo blushed again, she didn't like the fact of him calling her Imouto-san, but she couldn't help but feel the heat in her cheeks each time he spoke to her.

"Uh?" She said no more, she nodded in agreement while placing more curry on Harima's plate and blushing in the progress, it was a surprise to see Harima again, she didn't like his badass self, but for some reason, he was always so kind when she was near, and she was glad.

"Arigato Osaimasu!" Harima attacked his plate with fury once again, not even chewing his food, he only wanted to feel his stomach full after a long time of been starving. "Imouto-san! Can I have more!?" Harima smiled, Yakumo blushed while once again filling the plate with curry. "Thank you!"

"…As expected from Harima-san… I can't read his mind…" Harima interrupted his food attack and stared at Yakumo who blushed madly and hid her face behind her hair. "…Uh… I mean… uh… I… uh…"

"Tsukamoto-san… you have grown a lot." Yakumo blushed even more. 'Cup D, Cup D, Cup D' she flinched, were those Harima's thoughts? Then she remembered Imadori usually walks near her place each night in his way home, Yakumo sweat dropped, somehow she wished those were Harima's thoughts. "How old are you Tsukamoto-san?"

"…Eto… Uh… 16… I will be… 17 in a few months…" Harima smiled to her, Yakumo just blushed madly. "…Eto… Harima-san… your birthday was… last month…?" Harima gave Yakumo one of his clueless faces, Yakumo just smiled softly after finding something to talk about with her not so secret crush. "It was… the day after Nee-san's…" Yakumo stayed in silence, she wanted to keep her sister away from conversation subject, but it was too late, Harima was already in Tenma thinking mode.

"How is her?" Yakumo faced the table, indeed she had a strong crush on Harima, but she always wanted him to be with her sister and was depressed because that never happened. "Is she happy?"

"…Nee-san is happy… She really loves Karasuma-san enough to stay at US and study hard." Harima said nothing, he just faced the table the same way Yakumo did not long ago. "But Nee-san is ok… don't worry about her… Harima-san…" Yakumo was surprised, was she really trying to keep Harima's attention away from Tenma? "…Ha-Harima-san… how are your mangas doing…?"

"Mangas? Tse! I'm no longer a Mangaka… I'm retired…" Yakumo stood up fast and gave Harima a worried look, there was only one thing that made them both this close, and it was manga, now what was left? "Imouto-san?"

"Harima-san! Were you fired!? Were you unable to finish your manga on time!?" Harima blinked twice although Yakumo was unable to see that due to Harima's sunglasses, it was weird to have Yakumo saying this much in such a short period of time. "…Gomen…"

"It's ok Tsukamoto-san… the truth is… I no longer find any inspiration in manga… I have tried hard to get something new, but nothing comes… I guess this is what they call 'Mangaka-block' or was it author's block? I don't remember." Harima noticed the expression on Yakumo's face, like if she was about to cry.

"Harima-san… I really wish… to read your mangas again…" Harima was surprised by that last, Yakumo was always so reserved, so kind and delicate, but now, she was almost begging to him. "…I… I… want to work with you… again…"

"It's of no use Imouto-san, I have tried but no idea comes to my mind, I failed my master, I failed myself… I failed… Tenma-chan." Harima said that last in a low tone so Yakumo wouldn't hear, unfortunately she did.

"Nee-san still reads your mangas." Harima was surprised, his mangas were already in America and he had no idea. "She really… likes them a lot… and I like them a lot as well…"

"Gomen Imouto-san, but there is nothing I can do… thanks for the food, it was delicious, I guess I should be going now." Harima began walking away, Yakumo stayed there at the table for a while, thinking carefully about what to do, there was only one person she had loved in all her life, and he was about to cross that door.

"Wait! Harima-san!" Harima felt his spirit trying to leave his body after been startled like that, Yakumo never yelled to anyone, not even because of anger or fear, and she just yelled to him. "…Harima-san… eto… you have nowhere to go…?" Harima looked at Yakumo carefully but nodded in agreement. "…Uh… if you want…" She gulped hard; Harima just scratched the back of his head confused. "…You can stay here… I have a room left…"

Harima gave Yakumo a blank expression, Yakumo surely wanted to be able to read his thoughts, but that never happened; he wasn't in love with her. "Arigato Imouto-san… but I can't stay…"

"…Harima-san…" She wanted to stop him from leaving, but it was of no use, he was already out and about to close the door, just then, a random idea crossed her mind. "Harima-san! You can stay at Nee-san's room!" The door was sliced open, and Harima came in with a pillow in hand he took out from nowhere, Yakumo just sweat dropped, after all, she ended using her sister as an excuse for Harima to stay.

"Where do I sleep!?" Yakumo smiled softly, Harima always managed to make her feel special, and his random situations were surely something she liked about him a lot. Yakumo walked away, Harima just followed her with a blushing and drooling face. "Tenma-chan's room! Tenma-chan's room!" He singed, and Yakumo couldn't help but feel depressed once again.

"…Eto… you can stay at Nee-san's room all you want…" Harima smiled while looking at the room then he placed his hand on top of Yakumo's head softly and smiled. "Ha-Harima-san… are you really giving up manga?" Harima looked at Yakumo carefully, she was blushing, maybe her face was as emotionless as always, but somehow Harima knew she was depressed.

"I don't want to, but I don't have any inspiration." Yakumo stayed in silence with her eyes disappearing behind her hair, Harima didn't like to see her like this, and after all, she was his first and maybe only real friend aside form Tenma. "Damn you Imouto-san! I can't say no to that face of yours, you win, I will try my best!"

Yakumo looked at Harima carefully, he was smiling at her, a smile like those he usually gave to her oblivious sister, a smile she loved so much. "…Arigato… Harima-san…" Yakumo smiled back at him, not her usual smile, but a real one, Harima had never seen Yakumo smiling like that, perhaps no one had ever seen her smiling like that, he couldn't help but blush. 'What's with that smile of yours Imouto-san?' "Uh?" Yakumo blushed, she couldn't believe it, she just heard Harima's voice, but his lips weren't moving, did she just read his mind?

"Arigato, Imouto-san." Yakumo looked at Harima carefully 'Silence' she couldn't read a thing, maybe it was a trick of her imagination, maybe it wasn't, it no longer mattered, Harima wasn't thinking about her. "Imouto-san… thank you… I think I can do manga once again…"

"Ha-Harima-san?" He smiled, she just blushed, Harima then slid the door closed after faking a yawn and left Yakumo there, wondering about Harima's feelings toward her. "Try your best… Harima-san…" She walked away with a permanent blush on her face.

"What happened out there? Imouto-san smiled? Is that even possible?" Harima threw his little possessions to the floor and then threw himself to the floor as well. "Gomen Imouto-san, I lied, I have no inspiration… Tenma-chan was my only inspiration… but perhaps I can do something…"

Harima took a sitting position and then pulled the near by Kotatsu (A/N: Traditional Japanes Table with calefaction) then taking out some sheets of paper which he immediately began to ink with his especial pen.

* * *

"I can't smile… I have never been able to smile, no matter how hard I try… I have no one to smile for…" Her name is Yamo, a normal girl with normal problems but a strange incapacity, she couldn't smile. She was beautiful in every way, her soft, short and raven hair danced beautifully with the wind, her pale skin reflected the sun rays hitting her face softly, her beautiful red eyes could melt the heart of anyone. "…I want to smile… but I can't… it's not that I don't want to… I want my first smile to be seen by the one I love…"

Yamo was a especial girl, while she never smiled in her life, not even as a child, she had a beautiful heart, always taking care of anyone in need, the whole school was in love with her, but she only had eyes for a especial someone, the same person she wanted to smile for.

His name is Hama, a rebel who cares about no one but himself; no one ever knew what the girl saw on him, she just loved him. "Sempai." Yamo walked toward him, the rebel was resting his back against a Sakura tree. "Ha-Hama-sempai!"

"Uh?" The rebel looked at her carefully, the girl just blushed beautifully. "Who are you?" Yamo gulped hard and played with her fingers in a cute way, she stared at the rebel for some time, his chocolate eyes were determined and sharp, his short brown hair combed in a spiked way, his young face was a desire for her, and she could almost feel her hand touching his shaved face. "If you have something to say, you better say it now or leave."

Yamo tried to force a smile, but she was nervous and it never appeared. "My name is Yamo Tsumoto from 1-D… eto… I have always admired you a lot… Hama-sempai… I… I… just… wanted you to know that…" The rebel looked at the girl indifferently who tried to smile once again but found herself unable to do it.

"What are you trying to do with your face?" Hama sweat-dropped, the girl was forcing herself to smile to him, but she couldn't, the reason was a mystery, but she really wanted to smile for him. "Weirdo."

Yamo felt her heart aching, the rebel just placed his hands inside of his pockets and walked away from her indifferently, she wanted to cry, tears were already forming in her eyes, but she refused to give up. "Hama-sempai!"

The rebel stopped his march, he turned around to see the girl at his back, she was forcing her tears to stay in her eyes. "I'm already getting tired of you, just say what you have to say now." Yamo took Hama's hand and blushed; the teen could do nothing but blush as an answer.

"Hama-sempai… I promise… to smile for you one day… when I find myself ready to do it…" Hama gave the girl an indifferent look, and then he rudely took his hand away from her, and began walking away. "Hama-sempai?"

"Weirdo." He said no more, Yamo could do nothing but stare at his weird walking style at the time he disappeared at the distance.

"Hama-sempai… I will smile for you… I will smile because… because… Su… Su… because… suki…" A tear fell from her eyes and hit the floor, she cleaned the rest before they could fall. "I want to smile for you… and whenever I do… I want you to smile at me as well… Hama-sempai…"

* * *

Yakumo entered Harima's room; her hair was fixed in a ponytail, meaning she had been cooking for a while. "Ha-Harima-san… dinner is ready…" She stayed in silence when noticing Harima's loud snoring, it was a cold night, and leaving him there wasn't a good idea, so she pulled him toward her Nee-san's futon, it was a difficult task since her fragile arms felt like breaking trying to place Harima inside, but after a long fight, she managed to do it. "…He didn't wake up… he must be really tired… uh?"

Yakumo noticed the sheets of paper at the Kotatsu and couldn't help to peek a little, it wasn't like her to do that but she really wanted to see Harima's manga once again, the pages weren't inked, just barely sketched, Yakumo couldn't help it anymore, she took the ink in her hands as well as her inking instruments and began inking the pages.

"Hamo Tsumoto? That name sounds familiar." Yakumo began with the hair of the girl at the first page, she noticed the girl was wearing a school uniform from her institute. "Another School manga… I'm glad…" She continued inking the first page carefully, paying especial attention to Harima's drawing style. "A girl who can't smile? That's something different… I wonder where did he took this idea from… the protagonist, doesn't look like Nee-san."

After a while of inking, Yakumo noticed the familiarity in the protagonist, it was her, with a different name, but it was her. She blushed hard. "Tenma-chan! Your food is horrible, not like your sister's one." Yakumo flinched, she looked at Harima carefully, he was biting his pillow but was still asleep.

Yakumo just went back to her inking, there were only a few pages, less than 50, but enough to complete a manga, Yakumo liked the story, a girl wanting to smile for the one she loved but never been able to do it, it was like trying to express her true feelings, but with a more interesting and less cliché history arch.

Time passed by, and she reached the page where the rebel's face was shown, it was weird, normally Harima used familiar faces in his mangas, but this one was a face she had never seen, but it was drawn in such an especial way it made her blush, there was some kind of familiarity in the character.

"He is so… handsome… but… he looks lonely… just like the girl… Hama-sempai… just like Harima… but without ri… uh?" Yakumo looked at the character one again and then at the sleeping body of Harima, she then gulped hard, walking toward his futon and kneeling by his side. "Could it be…?" She carefully took Harima's sunglasses and blushed at what she was seen, she was right; the one at the manga was also him, a younger version of him. "A love story, with me as the protagonist… and Harima-san as my crush…?"

Yakumo smiled once again, and then placed Harima's sunglasses at his side, then she stood up and left the room, a permanent blush was drawn in her face, that was surely a manga, she truly wanted to read.

* * *

Author's additional notes, yeah I'm using Japanese terms; if you have any doubt I will try to solve them to you in future chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, and if I had grammar mistakes I apologize but it's like 2:00am and I have no beta for School Rumble (Current Beta watching the anime so she can help me with my fics).


End file.
